Darkest Skies
Plot Revoir, arrives at his new hometown to meet his sister after many years of not seeing her, when he arrives he finds out she died, he vows to find the killer, who he thinks was the family that she was working for at the time, he then decides to move in with the family with a new personality and confidence, a victim of the "wolves", his sister suffered, he becomes a "wolf" himself to seek revenge within the "den of wolves" that are the Genevieves and the "darkest of skies" as are the situations and obstacles. Main Characters Leopold Montgomery "Leo" - (Originally known as, Revoir Mantabelo) Kind and wise, was in pain to the fact his sister died, from that point on, he becomes a cruel and cold hearted person wanting revenge, by destroying the Genevieves. Main Protagonist/Anti-Hero Zandra Betancourt - (Originally known as, Lea Welno) Friend of Revoir, cares for him like a brother, helps Revoir with as much as she could/Acts as the cousin of Leopold, in order to help him get his revenge. Co-Protagonist Mirror De Genevieve - Madam of the Mansion of Anastasia(House Of Anastasia), mother of Madeline, Lawrence, Olivia and Quentin, she is vain and cruel. Primary Antagonist Madeline Genevieve - She is cruel and manipulative, she sets her eyes on Revoir and does anything to keep him in the palm of her hands. Secondary Antagonist Lawrence Genevieve - He is arrogant and cruel, helps his mother with her plans and tries to control Revoir/Framed by Leopold. Co-Antagonist Victoria Chandler - Loyal servant of the Genevieve's, understanding and cooperative, unknown to the conducts that are committed within the family. Xavier Ruiz y De Teresa - Brother of Mirror De Genevieve, returns to the house of anastasia after a call from Zandra, although her plans backfire on her, he is cruel and passive aggressive. Antagonist Chapters *Darkest Skies/Chapter 1 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 2 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 3 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 4 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 5 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 6 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 7 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 8 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 9 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 10 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 11 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 12 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 13 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 14 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 15 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 16 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 17 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 18 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 19 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 20 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 21 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 22 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 23 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 24 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 25 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 26 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 27 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 28 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 29 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 30 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 31 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 32 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 33 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 34 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 35 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 36 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 37 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 38 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 39 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 40 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 41 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 42 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 43 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 44 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 45 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 46 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 47 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 48 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 49 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 50 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 51/Final Trivia *The name of "Darkest Skies" has been changed numerous of times as it was originally to be called "Dark Intrusions" then "Darkest Shadows". *Like the other two series, in which "Chapter 24" is a flash-back based chapter, this is also true for, Darkest Skies. *Originally due to its different way of ending, Iceario thought of making a sequel series. *Longest production so far by Iceario/Buziel, having a total of 51 chapters. *Its soundtrack was forever lost due to the closing YouTube account of the creator, but some were recycled in newer productions. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Storylines Category:Series Category:Darkest Skies Category:Fan Fiction